Cc's Entrance
by CatarinaJones
Summary: The way my neopet Cc899322 came into my life.
1. Chapter 1

My first day at Neopia Central, I was new, I was scared, and more importantly, I was alone. My sister had told me to calm down and be excited for the chance of a lifetime. It was time for me to pick out my first neopet. Only one problem, sissy couldn't get anyone to cover for her at her job at the slushie shop. So I was supposed to brave the staggering journey to Neopia Central on my own…well ok so it wasn't that bad…at least not as bad as I thought that it would be. I made it to Neopia Central safe and sound…for the most part. I was still terrified beyond belief.

So there I was, in Neopia Central…my mouth must have dropped so far that hit Tyrannia on the other side of Neopia. The sights, the sounds, the smells …let's just say that it was too much for a girl who grew up in simple village at the top of Neopia on Terror Mountain. We didn't get many visitors, I mean sure there were the people who came for Snow Faire quests…but I never saw much of those people, considering all the tourist attractions are on the other side of Terror Mountain from my house.

There were so many different people. I watched in shock as a seemingly radioactive Acara walked by me without a care in the world. I starred in stunned silence as the most stunningly beautiful shadow Xweetok walked by. It had gorgeous crystal blue eyes with jet black and dark gray fur literally glistening in the sun. It saw me starring and winked with practiced ease.

I was amazed by the variety of neopets that walked around me. There were so many! From cute, to stunningly beautiful. From Scary to funny. I saw a walking green fur ball with a gold hair tie as its only decoration, which on closer look was a JubJub painted with an Island paint brush. I was awed. And even more scared! I was supposed to pick just ONE! That was impossible! My sister had told me with firmness that I was only allowed one neopet to make sure that I could handle the responsibility that came with taking care of them. Where I come from, when you pick yourself a neopet, you pick it for life, there are no take backs.

I took a deep breath and decided to sit down and try to get my panic under control. I walked into the less populated Neopian Plaza and decided to sit under a large oak tree near a shop shaped like a giant pencil. I was just starting to calm down when I heard an army of angry whines. I looked up as the sound of running hooves came closer to where I was sitting.

When I saw what was coming towards me I almost died laughing. There was five Unis chasing down one terrified Ixi. Now that alone wasn't funny, oh no the funny part was that they were all drenched in jelly from head to toe. It was tangled ferociously into the manes of the Unis to the point where you could tell it would take hours to get it all out. The Ixi had heard me laughing and changed its course so that it could dive behind my back and look out cautiously. The Unis came to an abrupt halt with snorts of anger in front of me. The seemingly lead Uni stepped to the front to glare menacingly at me.

"You, give us the Ixi and you won't get hurt, ya see, see? See, see, that little Ixi caused us a lot of trouble ya see, see? See, see, our manes are all tangled cause of a prank that little…minx pulled, ya see, see?" With some difficulty I contained my laughter at the Unis speaking patterns. I looked down to see the obviously baby Ixi shiver with uncontrolled fear. I could understand why the Unis were mad, but honestly! Couldn't they see that she was only a baby? How could they scare this poor little thing so badly because she pulled a harmless prank? With a surprising amount of confidence I pulled myself up to full height and looked down my nose at them (how I did that when I was shorter than them I will never know)

"You can't have her." I said with firmness in my voice.

"What?"

"You heard me. If you want her then you have to go through me." I felt my lips moving and heard my voice but I felt as if I was somehow channeling my sister's powerful presence and mother Gelert's sense of protectiveness. I felt as if I was my sister, standing up to these bullies just like she used to do for me. For this little Ixi, it felt good.

"Now you see, see, here little missy I…"

"I do see, see," I said with a sense of mocking, "all I see are a bunch of bullies picking on a poor, defenseless little baby. The jelly will wash out, but what you do for pay back may emotionally scar this child for life. You have no right, your older you should know better! Now you get out of here before I call the Defenders of Neopia, and you have to explain yourself to Judge Hog. Now shoo." To my ultimate surprise the Unis ran off with their tales tucked firmly between their legs. I turned around to see a look of extreme gratitude plastered on the little Ixi's face.

"Thanks." I felt as if I were my big sister and this little Ixi was me, with a jolt of shock I realized that this wasn't much different from when my sister would chase off bullies for me. I smiled softly down at the little Ixi and knelt so that my eyes were level with hers.

"Your quite welcome little one." I said with a softness in my voice that was nonexistent when I dealt with the Unis. "Now what's your name?" I saw the red fur on her face get if possible even redder.

"899322." She mumbled softly without looking me in the eyes. I figured out with a shock that she was embarrassed by her name, and I couldn't blame her.

"899322…that's a very pretty name." I tried with as much sincerity as I could muster. 899322 let out a bark like laugh and smiled up at me. I took that as my queue to ask her where her owner was. She blushed again and mumbled that she didn't know. I thought that she was lost and felt bad that I couldn't help, because she probably knew this city better than me. But one look at her sad face and I decided that I would do my best.

"Where do you live?"

"Over there." She said pointing to a building only 20 yards away. Now I was really confused…if she wasn't lost, then why did she not know where her owners were? I was about to ask her when I noticed a sign on the building she was pointing to. 'The Pound'. She was an orphan, either that or abandoned, considering the fact she didn't say her owner was dead when I asked, I assumed it was the second one.

I remembered back to the blind panic I had felt at being alone when I came to Neopia Central, I couldn't imagine going through my whole life knowing that there was no one there, that I had to do everything all on my own, there would be no big sissy to watch my back and fight of the bullies who came after me. I felt terrified just thinking about it. A voice in the back of my head said, "Imagine living it." While I looked down and 89932.

I remembered the over protective instinct that had jumped to the fore when I chassed off those bullies for her, an Ixi I had never met, and I protected her just like my Sissy has protected me my whole life. With a quick decision I gathered the little Ixi up into my arms. I noticed with happiness that she didn't fight me and only looked mildly curious.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to get you adopted Cc." She yelled out in happiness and hugged me tightly with her little hoofed legs. She was yelling loudly until she got a curious look on her face that I would come to associate with cleaning up a mess of whatever she had gotten into.

"Why'd you call me Cc?"

"Well, it's a pretty name where I come from, and it seems fitting considering that those big Unis that chased you into my life talked that way. Besides would you rather I stick to 899322?"

"Nope! Cc's good!" And that's how my little prankster Ixi came into my life, but I don't care how many pranks she pulls. I'll always be there to fight off the bullies, and clean up the mess. All that maters to me is that I have someone to protect now, someone to love, and even though we were alone, we're not anymore. Because we have each other now. And that's all that matters.

By: Kittycat 41


	2. AN

AN: The reason that it says by kittycat41 at the bottom of the page is because that's my name on Neopets. I changed it around because catarinajones is really good for writing with but on neopets it sounds really stiff. Ok thanks! Feel free to look me up!


End file.
